


driving

by elifish



Series: scraps 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School, Impala, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elifish/pseuds/elifish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one-shot written on the plane. dean picks sam up in the impala after school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	driving

**Author's Note:**

> sam is like 15 in this idk

Sam feels warm. The road stretches above him, his brother is laughing, calloused (beautiful) hands on the wheel of the car they grew up in. Are growing up in. Sun filters around Dean's grinning face, falls on the weathered leather jacket that at seventeen he's already inherited from their dad. Sam smiles. He's happy. 

Dean pulls over, hums as he taps the steering wheel to whatever Metallica song that's playing, listens to Sam's story about some chick named Jess at school, smiles.

Sam kisses Dean. 

Dean stops smiling.

"Sammy?" 

"Sorry." 

"No..." 

And Dean kissses him back. Takes Sam's face in his hands, his (perfectbeautifulwonderful) hands and kisses him, and Sam's whole world is falling apart because _Dean is kissing him._

And they keep driving, Dean's arm resting on the back of Sam's seat, his hand drawing lazy lines on his brother's shoulder.


End file.
